


Leannan

by EstyFur



Series: Missmatched pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A bit description on violence, Dystopia, Futuristic-ish??, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstyFur/pseuds/EstyFur
Summary: All argent must die,They continued to run down the halls of gerard's white iron bunker, looking for the end of the tunnel, for escape with Gerard's merceneries at their heels.Or, where stiles, derek, lydia and isaac tried to run away from gerard.





	Leannan

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this work is a cut of the longer fic. But yeah, I'm a slacker, so I just had time to write a few paragraph in beginning scene, the end and a few scenes pieces of the story, then i become lazy.  
> Maybe I'll pass this fic as a ficlet, and explain latter why and how they can be in this situation. Okay, to the fic!

"Come on, quickly!" derek hits the iron door in front of him, paving the way for them.

  
"through this way!" Isaac ran ahead of derek, turning to the left and beckoned to them to follow him. They all follow him without hesitation, isaac has a strong sense of direction.

  
They continued to run down the halls of gerard's white iron bunker, looking for the end of the tunnel, for escape with Gerard's merceneries at their heels.

  
Stiles tried to follow the pack, he really did. But his lungs and leg muscles began to protest with their running speed. His head was getting heavier, and something feels strange in his chest, blocking his lungs.

  
So he was not surprised when his feet stopped following his orders to keep moving, and then he was face down, his breath short, and his whole body twitching in protest.

  
Lydia who ran beside him tried to catch stiles, but the girl was not strong enough to support him, and fell along with stiles.

  
"commander!" She shouted, and derek who is unnaware that his two member is falling back turn around with an inhuman speed, preparing to strike.

  
But then, the five mercenaries who chased them fell to the floor, like the puppet with it's strings cuted, some with holes in their chest, and some even with their limbs loosed, blood scattered from their wounds.

  
Standing among the remains of gerard's mercenaries, is kate argent. With a thin sword in her right hand, and and a laser gun in her left hand.

  
Derek growling and walking forward covering stiles that still lying on the floor, with lydia beside him, trying to wake him up.

  
Kate looked at stiles just before she narrowed her eyes at derek.

  
"if I were you, I would stop there, go one step further, and he might die." kate nodded to the still-breathing stile that laying unmoving on the floor with a blank face, showing no emotion at all.

  
"Are you threatening me?" Derek pulled the wolf to the surface, and a second later his face contorted into his beta form.

  
"no, I advise you."

  
She dropped her sword, and reached into her jacket pocket. Derek growled, and prepared to attack. But she just gave him a flat look, and took out a small bottle containing a yellow liquid from her pocket.

  
"he was contaminated with gerard's poison, and this" she wiggled the little bottle "is the antidote."

  
"and you think we'll trust you?" Derek growled, then lydia added "after everything you do to laura? and to me?"

  
Isaac then pulls stiles away from what he thinks will be a battlefield between kate and derek, then lydia positioning herself and stands between stiles stiles and derek. Lydia takes out her short double sword, prepares to attack Kate and help derek if kate thinks of attacking them in a cunning way, just like her nature.

  
Kate glanced toward stiles, past derek and lydia. Her eyes twitch and she looks frustrated for a second before she make her face blank again.

  
"we don't have time for this posturing. His time is running low."

  
"what's the proof? If you're really telling the truth?" lydia says.

  
Kate then looks at isaac that still holding stiles "check his pulse, if the poison works they will look blue and his breath will be shorten." for a few moments Isaac just keep looking at Kate with a look of disbelief, but lydia makes a noise that makes him immediately grab stiles's hand and check his pulse, he doesn't need to check his breath, because as close as this he can listen to stiles's short breath, it sounds painful.

  
"huh?"

  
"what?" kate and lydia look towards isaac, but derek still puts his eyes on Kate, he doesn't want to miss the slightest gestures from her, just in case she feels it's time to attack them, even though his hearing is focused on what isaac says, to ensure that stiless is really fine.

  
"it's not blue, it's green." they all looked at Kate, and the woman looked panicked, her hands gripping the small bottles of antidotes.

  
"What does it mean?" Derek asked her, for a moment they thought she wouldn't answer it, looking at how the woman was so silent after isaac's word.

  
"it means Gerard gave him a more fatal dose, and stiles time is shorter than we tought, he could die within minutes if not immediately given the antidote."

  
"then give the antidote to me, now." lydia took a few steps forward.

  
"I don't think so, it should be given in a spesific way. a little mistake, and it will make the poison work faster."

  
Lydia makes a frustrated noise "then tell us how!"

  
Kate growled and looked angrily at derek.  
"Derek, we don't have time for this! Let me give the antidote to stiles now or you will regret it"

  
Derek studied Kate's reaction for a moment, then nod his head slowly, perforced.

  
"Ok, you can do it."

  
Kate walks up to them.

  
"but one wrong move, and you're dead." Derek point his sharp claw to her, but kate ignore him and only looking at stiles still form.

  
Isaac looked doubtful when Kate took stiles from his arms.

  
But he shut his mouth with one glance from derek.

  
Kate then took a syringe from behind her jacket, she took almost the entire contents of the antidote, then without hesitation sticking it into stiles's eye gland.

  
They waited for a while, watching stiles' green pulse slowly return to looks normal, and his breath sounded slightly easier.

  
A few moments later stiles eyes began to open, "Kate?"

  
He blinked his eyes grimly.

  
"hey ... Leannan."

  
"how?"

  
surprising to everyone, Kate stroked stiles's cheeks with affection, she even smiled. With something that looks like a genuine affection, not the fake smile that she has often shown to derek and lydia.

  
"I'll get you out of here, don't worry."

  
Stiles nodded his head weakly, then closed his eyes again, exhausted.

  
Kate then looks at derek with a blank face, and hints at isaac to take back stiles.

  
"I'll show you the way out, come on."

  
They are still confused with kate's behavior following her with a small doubt,

  
"you better be faster, gerard is sending more people to you."

  
Lydia looked at derek for confirmation, and the soldier nodded his head to justify Kate's words, in the distance he could hear the clatter and steps of dozens of people heading towards them.

  
"This way."

  
Soon, they begin to feel the air in the tunnel begin to get warm, And Isaac even wiggled his wings slightly, as if he was going to fly, and as they turn at the end, they see the bars separating them from the barren earth.

  
Stiles woke up again moments later, but he was still weak so he walked by leaning on isaac, half dragged by the winged man. His steps were staggered, but he is determined to get out of that place, so he strengthen himself, In order not to be a burden for his friends.

  
Kate opened the door for them, and urged them all to get out. Lydia comes out first, followed by isaac carrying stiles, and derek is last. They just about continue running away from the place when the door behind them sounds closed and locked.

  
Stiles looked at Kate with a puzzled look for a moment, but then the realisation of what was happening comes to him.

  
He shake himself from isaac, and walks staggering toward the bars door.

  
"Kate, what are you doing? You have to come with us."

  
kate just smiled a little at stiles, she shook her head with a sad smile.

  
"you go, somebody must stay to finish the job, to make sure gerard won't get away this time."

  
Stiles stared at her with fear, he shook the gate with the last of his energy.

  
"please kate, come with us."

  
there were tears in her eyes, but kate just smiled peacefully at stiles.

  
"go leannan, and live, live freely."

  
stiles begin to look desperate.

  
"no, no!"

  
"all this must end stiles, and you know the prophecy."

  
_All argent must die._

  
Kate then looked at derek, behind her derek can heard gerard's men getting closer to them, and kate realise this too "take him away from here, now!"

  
Derek then dragged stiles away, stiles trashed but his strength was still weak, and he could only yell for Kate who had also turned away from the bars door, ignoring stiles's shouts.

  
"no! Kate! Kate! No! Maman! Maman no!"

  
his friends ignore him and keep dragging stiles away, slowly his consciousness begins to thin. And without him realizing it, stiles closed his eyes tiredly, he lost consciousness.

  
The last thing he remembered was Kate's sad whisper on his forehead weeks ago, when all this was just begin, as stiles began to realize what was happening. When he just realized who he is, who kate is.

  
_I love you leannan, i do._

  
When he regained consciousness, they were far already from Gerard's bunker, riding derek's hybrid truck with lydia sitting next to him looking pensive, and derek on the other with his hand clutching stiles arm, leecing away the pain that stiles didn't even realize was there. in the distance there was an explosion that shook the ground in the distance, and the sky he was staring at looking orange, like a cloud of fire.

  
Slowly, his tears dripping, mourning over death of his last family.

  
====

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fic out there that describes Kate as a heartless psychopath. But I want to describe Kate as a woman who is also capable of loving someone in her life, and willing to make sacrifice for the sake of that person. So, this is it.


End file.
